justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Ain’t My Fault
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2016 |dlc = May 30, 2017 (JDU) June 14, 2017 (NOW) |nogm = 3 |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |mode = Solo |mc = and / |pc = to |gc = to |lc = |nowc = AintMy |pictos = 127 |audio = |choreo = Jerky Jessyhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BUwwM8MhGVjdqv4OhudTGoCxTFgLjE7gJ-TiYQ0/ |perf = Céline‏ Baron |dura = 3:31 |kcal = 23.5 }}"Ain’t My Fault" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman in an Egyptian-like attire. She wears a black hooded crop-top with a golden crown on the top of the hoodie and a golden chain pattern on the top of the torso and on the sleeves. She also has a pair of golden earrings, a gold necklace, a one-piece golden dress with two cuts on the sides, which expose her legs, a golden bracelet on her left wrist, a blue glove, purple socks, and black boots with a golden chain. In the first part of the verses and in the instrumental part, her dress turns red and her glove turns neon green. Her outline is light blue and changes to fuchsia or golden yellow during the routine. Background The background is a dark throne hall with ionic columns on the sides and a throne with a few stairs diamonds around its frame; on the sides of it, there are two diamond leopard statues, with a crown and many necklaces. The walls and the floor are covered with patterns that consist of rhombuses and zig-zag lines, which often light up. In the verses, the color scheme is initially golden, and soon switches to red. In the chorus, the hall returns dark, the columns move behind the throne and an overwhelming azure light wraps the walls and reaches the throne; the leopard statues turn black (except for their necklaces) and a white light runs from top to bottom when the coach lowers her hands while facing them. After a while, the columns flash to the beat until the instrumental starts. During the instrumental, the room turns in shades of orange and the columns move back to the sides. In the bridge, the room turns black, the columns disappear and get replaced by four narrow pillars, and the patterns turn gold and light it up, along with receiving some lights effects related to the coach's moves; the statues turn black as well, except for their necklaces, and many sparkles come out of the floor around them. At the end, the room turns dark with shades of blue, and two azure lights on the sides, illuminating the two statues. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Throw your right hand to the left and lift your left leg. Chorus slap ar gold.png.png|All Gold Moves AintMyGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests appears in the following Dance Quest map: *Surfboard Apperances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Royality Cool *Girl Power! * *Hall Of Fame *All About That Bass! *Hall Of Fame *All Songs A-E Trivia General *'' '' is the first song by Zara Larsson in the series. *"Damn" is censored. *"Right now" is misinterpreted as "Girl now". *"Well that s too bad" is not shown in the lyrics. *A part of the song s outro is cut in the game, reducing the length by 15 seconds. Classic *On May 22, 2017, the justdancegame Facebook page posted a teaser in the form of a .gif showing part of the routine.https://www.facebook.com/justdancegame/posts/1026188250849958 *In the files, there is a pictogram named "theme_hipsdontlie_sh.png", which is a reference to Hips Don’t Lie.File:Theme hipsdontlie sh proof.png *On for some consoles , the Beta version of the routine is used. The following differences can be seen: **There are no zooms during the chorus. **There are flashing squares on the floor and no circles that flashed to the beat during the pre-choruses **The coach keeps her alternate color scheme at the end of the routine.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdDzpwiczdM ***Additionally, information has been found that the Beta version of the routine was rendered on March 23, 2017. The final version of the routine, instead, was rendered on May 12, 2017. Gallery Game Files AintMy Cover Generic.png|''Ain’t My Fault'' Aintmy cover albumcoach.png| album coach AintMy Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background AintMy banner bkg.jpg| menu banner aintmy cover@2x.jpg| cover AintMyAva.png|Avatar 200712.png|Golden avatar 300712.png|Diamond avatar AintMy pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Just Dance® 2017 -STEAM-2017-5-30-4-23-22.jpg|''Ain’t My Fault'' on the menu AintMyFaultUnlimitedMenu.png| loading screen Aintmyfaultdancer chsing.png| coach selection screen AintMyFault 2018Menu.png|'' '' in the menu Promotional Images 3. AIN'T MY FAULT 300601.jpg|Promotional gameplay Egyptian girl teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.facebook.com/justdancegame/posts/1026188250849958 Behind the Scenes Aintmy bts.png|Behind the scenes AintMy BTS 1.png|Behind the scenes Aintmyfault bts.jpeg Others aintmy thumb uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Aintmy menu.gif| menu progression Aintmy on 2017 menu.gif| menu progression Theme hipsdontlie sh proof.png|Proof of one of the pictograms being named "theme_hipsdontlie_sh.png" Pictoerr.png|Incorrect pictogram in the preview Videos Official Music Video Zara Larsson - Ain't My Fault (Official Video) Ain't My Fault (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Ain’t My Fault - Gameplay Teaser (US) Ain’t My Fault - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2016 Ain't My Fault 5 stars Wii u 5☆ Stars - Ain't My Fault - Just Dance 2017 - Kinect Just Dance Now Ain't my fault Zara Larsson Ain’t My Fault - Just Dance 2018 Ain't My Fault - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Just Dance Unlimited - Ain't My Fault - No Hud Others Ain't My Fault - BETA Comparison|A comparison of the final and beta versions of the routine References Site Navigation es:Ain't My Fault ro:Ain't My Fault Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Zara Larsson Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Céline Baron Category:Shortened Songs